Stacia, mi diosa
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Ella vino a salvarme de mis demonios cuando más lo necesitaba


**_Stacia, mi diosa._**

_._

_._

_._

_Corre, corre todo lo que sus piernas le dan pero no es suficiente... Ay, parece que su destino es siempre llegar tarde a todo... Ve su silueta alejándose, convirtiéndose en uno con la bruma que de pronto cubre todo a su alrededor, __deteniéndolo__ cuando ya no distingue nada..._

—_¡__Aliiiiiceeee__...! —grita con todas sus fuerza, y el sonido parece robarse hasta su _último_ aliento dejándolo sin oxigeno —Alice..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Despierta.

El sudor le cubre la frente y baja en grandes gotas ardientes por su sien. El cabello lo tiene empapado y respira con ansiedad. Sus manos, todo su cuerpo tiembla y no puede evitarlo. Mira a su alrededor, reconociendo entre las sombras que lo rodean donde está, su habitación, mejor dicho la habitación que comparte con su mejor amigo. Aprieta los párpados y traga saliva sintiendo su garganta seca y apretada. Se limpia la frente con la manga de su camiseta de dormir cuando el repentino estallido de luz lo encandila un poco.

—¿Eugeo? —suena una voz adormilada y ronca.

Genial, parece que con su pesadilla ha vuelto a despertar a Kirito que duerme en la cama más allá de la suya.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran al nivel de luz que proyecta la lámpara, se vuelve hacia él encontrándolo como pensó; sentado en su colchón, el cabello hecho un desastre y con los ojos parpadeantes de sueño.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Kirito ignoras sus palabras, se talla el ojo derecho como un niño y lo mira parpadeando —¿Otra pesadilla?

—Es la misma una y otra vez... —murmura sonriendo, sintiéndose tonto —Lamento...

—¿Porqué no conseguimos algún... —lo interrumpe y bosteza —algún sedante mañana?

—Creo que eso va en contra de las normas.

—Bueno, quizás no necesariamente un sedante, pero algo que te ayude a conciliar el sueño. Algún té de hierbas... o algo similar...

—Es buena idea...

Eugeo se permite sonreír, Kirito parece que siempre tiene una solución a todo.

Cuando había empezado con las pesadillas, le sugirió que siempre entrenara con la _blue__rose_antes de dormir, al punto de desmayarse de cansancio, creyendo que el agotamiento le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño y no pensar en nada.

Al principio pareció resultar, pero conforme pasaban los días, ni siquiera el arduo entrenamiento le servía para evadir esas pesadillas, y de pronto se encontraba tembloroso, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y a punto de hiperventilar en su cama, con aquellas memorias que lo perseguían sin tregua.

Y el recuerdo de la chica que no pudo salvar, revivía una y otra vez en sus sueños para volver a perderla, dejando esa oleada de dolor que cada vez hacía más grande el hueco en su corazón.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sin embargo, la idea de Kirito no resultó tan descabellada.

Un paseo por la feria de la ciudad y encontraron un pueblerino que les facilitó un puñado de hierbas con las que se preparaba una especie de té que, según decía, aquietaba el espíritu y proporcionaba un descanso ideal.

Y funcionó por algún tiempo así como lo hizo la idea de entrenar hasta el agotamiento, pero así como sucedió con aquello, pasados unos días el efecto relajante del té dejó hacer efecto.

Eugeo ya no dormía. Su insomnio era tal que pasaba la mayor parte de la noche en vela sin ser capaz de descansar. Su falta de sueño estaba haciendo mella en sus estudios. Su _sempai _no estaba nada feliz con la forma en la que su rendimiento con la espada estaba decayendo. El poco descanso afectaba sus reflejos, su tiempo de reacción y hasta los ataques que otrora realizaba con tanta fluidez.

No solo él estaba preocupado, Kirito también aunque no lo mencionara.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Corre._

_Corre como poseso atravesando la cueva infinita que va tragando sus pasos y la oscuridad se cierne sobre él como un manto que le arrebata la visión y el oxígeno._

—_¡__Aliiiiceee__!_

_El nombre acude a sus labios antes de poder evitarlo, desgarra sus cuerdas vocales que se contraen dolorosamente y le cierran la garganta. Entonces se detiene._

_Otra vez se halla inmóvil y por más que quiera moverse no puede. Está paralizado mientras ve como la silueta de la chica se hace más y más pequeña sin que él pueda alcanzarla._

_La oscuridad lo rodea como las veces anteriores, y siente frío y miedo. Otra vez vuelve a ser ese chiquillo de once años incapaz de hacer algo por si mismo._

_Me dejaste sola._

_La voz retumba allí dentro y le lastima los oídos. O tal vez sea sólo el odio que siente hacia si mismo, que refleja sus pensamientos en esa frase que distorsionada suena de todas partes, como si las paredes de la cueva __lloraran__ en agonía, echándole en cara su pecado._

_¡Me dejaste sola...!_

—_Ali-Alice... — murmura y siente sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas —Lo siento..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aquella mañana decide pasear por el gran salón cuya pintura le ha llamado la atención desde que la descubrió por primera vez.

Las tres diosas en batalla. Dueñas de una belleza incomparable, un porte majestuoso y una actitud triunfante.

_Stacia, Terraria y Solus._

Las deidades que protegen su mundo y todo lo que le rodea. Están tan conectadas a lo que lo rodea que no puede evitar apoyar las manos sobre la pintura y rogar con labios trémulos algo que no entiende.

_«Por favor... »_

Sus dedos alcanzan la silueta de la divinidad principal casi sin darse cuenta. Ella también porta una espada, y es tan valiente, tan bella, tan...

_«Por favor...» _insiste y su mano se hace puño sobre la imagen que venera.

Stacia, la diosa principal del imperio humano. La diosa de la vida y la creación, quien bendice los matrimonios para que puedan procrear. La divinidad que hace que todo objeto inanimado cobre vida. A quien le rinden pleitesía por sus virtudes y sabiduría.

_«Por favor ayúdame... »_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Advierte la mirada preocupada de Kirito cuando apaga la lámpara. Él también lo nota, ha bajado de peso, tiene unas ojeras increíbles y hasta su carácter apacible se ha vuelto irritable e impaciente.

¿Pero qué puede comprender él si no se halla en su lugar?

Kirito parece tenerlo todo tan fácil... una espada maravillosa, una habilidad envidiable, y una mujer de la que poco habla, pero que lo espera afanosamente. _¿Qué puede comprender él? _Insiste. No desmerece a su amigo, es el cansancio opinando.

—Intenta dormir... —Eugeo escucha su voz tratando de transmitirle serenidad a través de la oscuridad —Si no puedes conciliar el sueño, háblame... — suena calmo. Está a punto de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Como siempre le pareció, Kirito es capaz de dormirse de pie si se lo propone. En este tipo de circunstancias realmente envidia esa facultad de conciliar el sueño donde sea.

Da algunas vueltas sobre si mismo y siente el cansancio que poco a poco deja caer su manto sobre él. Eugeo cierra los ojos y en ese estado de sopor que le indica que está punto de caer rendido, escucha el eco reposado de su propio corazón, y más allá la respiración tranquila de su compañero.

Su ceño se frunce y de pronto ya es consciente de que no está allí y que se encuentra flotando en el mar de la inconsciencia.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—_¡Alice...! —el llanto le incendia las entrañas. ¿Por qué debe revivir ese episodio una y ora vez? ¿Por qué debe recordar sus debilidades?_

_La chica que no pudo salvar. La vida que se perdió ante sus ojos... Lo cobarde que se siente y se cree..._

_No es el niño de once años que carga con sus errores y aciertos, ahora se ha convertido en un joven de dieciocho que ha sobrevivido con el peso de sus malas decisiones a cuestas, y allí está, entero, tratando de labrarse un futuro._

_La atmósfera cambia __raudamente__, la oscuridad aún se cierne sobre él pero no se siente ahogado, hay una sensación familiar... amigable... Y aunque suene extraño, las tinieblas le recuerdan a un cielo sin estrellas..._

_Escucha un sonido suave, y esta vez se da cuenta que se trata de un factor nuevo, algo que nunca ha acontecido en sus sueños. Mientras intenta averiguar que es, siente el tacto de piel tersa y perfumada en su mejilla._

_Levanta la vista y en su estupor casi cae hacia atrás. Se encuentra ante la presencia de una mujer preciosa, de porte y apariencia divina, que ha aparecido como por arte de magia. Ella lo está sujetando de los hombros, y es por esa razón que no se ha desvanecido de modo lamentable._

_La contempla fascinado; su cabello parece una antorcha en la oscuridad y resplandece alejando las tinieblas que lo rodean. Su piel blanca se asemeja a porcelana. Y sus ojos __bruñen__ como fuego, esconden tenacidad y valentía._

_Se halla ante la presencia de algo divino, lo reconoce su mente. Algo hermoso que va más allá de toda lógica... ¿Se ha vuelto loco por completo? ¿La falta de sueño le ha provocado la __insanía__?_

—_Eugeo__._

_Reacciona con sorpresa. ¡Ella lo conoce!_

_Ante su nombre siente un escalofrío delicioso que sube por su columna e incendia sus mejillas. Ha observado sus labios moverse cuál melodía, son del color de las fresas maduras, llenos y tentadores..._

—_Ya no sufras más, no lo mereces... —vuelve a decir tomando sus manos __yertas__. Su voz es cristalina, suave, cual canción de cuna mece y __aquieta__ su espíritu. Le toca la mejilla y vuelve a sentir esa calidez preciosa, libre de malicia._

_Y es entonces que el nombre de quién es ella, y lo que representa a su mundo se hace carne en su mente con tal alevosía que se siente __enrojecer__ hasta la misma raíz del cabello._

—_Sta-Stacia... ¡Stacia-sama! —busca reclinarse y ponerse de rodillas para rendirle respeto, pero su acción es tan brusca que acaba llevando a la divinidad consigo._

_Ella ríe, y __Eugeo__ contiene el aire. ¿Cómo un sonido como aquel puede estar dotado de tanta magnificencia? Semejante al vuelo de un colibrí, rápido y hermoso._

—_L-Lo siento... —su osadía puede costarle un castigo, pero para su asombro ella sigue riendo allí mientras sigue de rodillas junto a él._

—_¿Estás mejor?_

_Abre la boca para responder pero no puede. Sabe que es menester reaccionar, pero se ha quedado mudo __contemplándola__, ya no solo por su belleza abrumadora, la cual aún le encandila, sino por todo lo que su presencia divina representa. Lo que transmite ante la mención de su nombre: Stacia._

_Stacia es bondad, candor, respeto y ante todo; paz. Ella le inspira paz, algo que no siente desde que las pesadillas se hicieron parte de su rutina._

_Advierte que sus ojos empiezan a arder y teme verse demasiado vulnerable. En ese momento envidia a su mejor amigo, Kirito nunca ha perdido el temple ante cualquier situación, la que fuera. Pero __Eugeo__ no es así, es débil ante las emociones; su pecho se aprieta, sus hombros se sacuden y se encoge sobre sí mismo. Debe verse muy patético._

_La carga se ha vuelto demasiado pesada y está a punto de doblegarlo. Las lágrimas pugnan por salir y quebrar el sello de su propia amargura._

_Sin embargo brazos tibios lo atraen hacia un pecho suave y la sensación que lo envuelve lo sobrepasa de tal forma que se queda inmóvil. Se siente contenido, seguro y por sobre todas las cosas, perdonado._

_Se deja llevar por el movimiento de esos brazos que lo __mecen__. Se oye increíble que tanta fuerza de voluntad pueda habitar en ella, pero ahí está abrazándole y juntando todos sus pedazos._

_Entonces se permite quebrarse y llorar como nunca antes lo hizo, ni siquiera con la desaparición de Alice._

—_Ya no te castigues, no ha sido tu culpa... has vivido preso de un pasado que no te pertenece... —murmura la voz junto a su oído y no puede evadir los espasmos. Ella sabe lo que está diciendo —Te mereces solo lo mejor __Eugeo__-kun._

_Pese a que se siente abrigado por ella, sabe que está en una posición comprometedora... ambos de rodillas en una cueva a oscuras, mientras él se encuentra cobijado por su presencia. ¿Qué clase de depravado mantendría a una divinidad presa de aquella forma?_

—_Stacia-sama... —murmura y se aleja un poco de su pecho aunque sigue en el círculo de sus brazos._

—_Yo no soy... —empieza ella, y luego se detiene. Sus ojos le sonríen con ternura —Eres muy fuerte __Eugeo__-kun, y debes seguir así. ¡Muestra de qué estas hecho!_

—_Yo... mi diosa... —nadie jamás le ha dicho algo similar, por lo que el rubor persiste en __incendiarle__ el rostro y las orejas._

—_Eres una hermosa persona —ella le suelta con esa voz dulce, para segundo siguiente tomar su rostro encendido entre las manos y aproximarlo al suyo. __Eugeo__ tiembla, jamás ha estado tan cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto como lo está en ese momento. Ve los labios de la deidad despegarse y contiene el aliento cuando se aproxima a él... para seguidamente estamparle un beso en la frente, entre los rubios cabellos —No dejes de nadie te diga lo contrario._

_A pesar de sus palabras que lo sacuden por entero, siente decepción... quizás esperaba otra clase de contacto, uno más... íntimo. Stacia hace por levantarse de su posición, cuando solícito se incorpora para ayudarle. Él nunca se consideró alto, pero la divinidad apenas le pasa el hombro. Entonces descubre detalles a los que no había prestado atención, como que ella viste de blanco, un color que le sienta de maravilla. Su vestido como una nube flota alrededor de ella, dejando sus piernas al descubierto.__ Una imagen muy sensual, debe reconocer._

—_Mi diosa... —mira en todas la direcciones pensando que camino tomar para __escoltarla__. Quizás necesite volver a la seguridad de su culto, o debe entrevistarse con la gobernante del imperio humano. Va a preguntárselo, cuando ella adivinando su intención suaviza su expresión en una sonrisa._

—_No te preocupes por mí, __Eugeo__-kun — mira con interés el lugar donde aún se encuentran —Supongo que __hallaré__ una salida rápida por aquí... debo encontrar a... —lo último que dice fue en un susurro, y el joven rubio cree ver que una sombra de inquietud __nubla__ los hermosos ojos __amielados__, pero eso ocurre tan rápido que cree haberlo imaginado._

—_Puedo __escoltarla__._

—_No —ella sacude la cabeza con energía. Mechones de su cabello de fuego vuelan en todas direcciones semejantes a relámpagos —Tú ya tienes que despertar —le sujeta las manos con ternura._

_Entonces __Eugeo__ reune toda la valentía que le queda y usando el gesto de la divinidad, la impulsa hacia él de modo que sus labios rozan los de ella._

_Y quizás fue la sorpresa inundada en aquel semblante de porcelana, cuyas mejillas se colorean de un hermoso rubor, empero oye su voz tímida resonando en su cabeza mientras lo __zarandea__ con suavidad._

—_Despierta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Eugeo despierta!

Reconoce esa voz. Gruñe cuando se da cuenta que las brumas del sueño comienzan a alejarse de su subconsciente y lucha por recuperar la somnolencia.

—¡Eugeo sé que estás despierto! ¡Advierto el movimiento de tus pestañas!

Esa acotación finamente hace que abra los ojos y los cierre al instante. La luz que entra por las ventanas es cegadora, su cama se siente demasiado cómoda y... La conciencia le vuelve y entonces se da cuenta ¡Ha dormido toda la noche! ¡La noche entera!

Se sienta cual resorte, casi botando a Kirito que se había hecho lugar en una esquina del colchón y desde allí observaba a su amigo.

—Has dormido toda la noche —le comenta alborozado también — ¿A qué se debe? ¿Compraste algún brebaje extraño?

Eugeo se permite reír. Hace tiempo no lo hacía, y de pronto se siente joven y liviano otra vez, todo gracias a la divinidad que lo ha visitado en sueños.

—Conocí a una chica... — confiesa sin mirar a su amigo.

Pero Kirito es rápido y antes de que diga algo más se encuentra ante él —¿Cómo te atreves a soltar una noticia de esa manera? —le reprocha.

—No hay otra forma de mencionarlo —su rubor empeora —Era una mujer preciosa.

—Vaya, ¿quién hubiera dicho que el pequeño Eugeo guardaría dentro de sí un secreto tan importante como este? —ríe entre dientes —¿Cómo la conociste?

—En un sueño —su amigo abre la boca pero vuelve a cerrarla de inmediato. No sabe que decir —Stacia-sama ha echado su bendición sobre mí...

—¿Me estas diciendo que la chica que conociste es Stacia-sama? ¿La _diosa_ Stacia? ¿Que también te visitó en sueños?

—¡Sí! ¡sé que suena a disparate, pero creeme! —se quita las mantas de encima y se pone de pie dispuesto a asearse y empezar la mañana. Se siente fresco y renovado como hacía mucho no se sentía.

—¿Y cómo sabes que era Stacia-sama y no un producto de tu imaginación?

—Dudo que mi imaginación pueda recrear algo tan perfecto —le dice con aire confiado.

—Me da mucha curiosidad de saber como es qué ella luce —se cruza de brazos en una pose falsa de indiferencia.

Eugeo cierra los ojos mientras recrea en su mente a la beldad —No mas alta que nuestra _sempai_, de ojos grandes como el fuego, piel blanca, cabello largo del color del otoño... en un principio parecía que lo llevaba suelto, pero una pequeña diadema de trenzas lo precedía... —se toca el mentón buscando más detalles que no haya mencionado. No esta viendo la expresión primeramente perpleja y luego extraña que inunda el semblante siempre serio de su mejor amigo. El rostro de Kirito parece labrado en piedra —Vestía de blanco, y tenía un cuerpo de ensueño... aunque es una profanación hablar de mi diosa de esta forma... Era una mujer preciosa, de andar elegante y delicado. ¡Y su voz!, dulce como la miel.

Kirito ríe, aunque es un gesto desprovisto de humor —Pareciera que estás describiendo a mi novia. Aunque_ por supuesto_ tú no la conoces y _por supuesto _es simple casualidad que físicamente se parezcan mucho.

Eugeo acaba de abrocharse el uniforme. Sonríe feliz, un gesto que adorna y trae luz a su mirar esmeralda —Stacia-sama me ha absuelto de todos mis errores, y por fin me siento libre.

—Eso es bueno —Kirito aún se siente un poco enfurruñado por la charla. Que su amigo babeé por una mujer que físicamente se parece a Asuna realmente no le hace mucha gracia.

_Asuna... ¡cuánto la echa de menos...!_

—No te preocupes, Kirito —Eugeo se ciñe la espada y susurra en acento pícaro, viéndolo por encima de su hombro —De haber sabido que Stacia-sama era tu novia, jamás la hubiera besado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pero __Eugeo__ la besó! Lol! Jajajajaja tiene suerte de que Kirito no lo sospeche (?)_

_Bueno... Desde que empezó la nueva temporada que mi precioso bebé rubio se ha robado toda mi atención de forma inesperada. Y OMG! tenía que escribir de esto o el cerebro me estallaría __xD_

_Amo a __Eugeo__, y no se me dificulta pensar que amaría algo de __AsuGeo__oneside__ (Ya se que es imposible, no vengan a romperme el corazon) así que para calmar esas ansias mi musa ha pensado este one __shot__ ubicado en __algun__ punto donde nuestros niños estudian en la academia(?)_


End file.
